Power Rangers Legend Force: Enter The Red Ranger
by StanTheMan595
Summary: The 2nd book. Evil has hit Angel Grove and the new rangers may need help; but who will come to their aid? What has this got to do with Stan? Who are this new enemy. THE LEGEND CONTINUES.


**Power Rangers: Legend Force**

**Enter, The Red Ranger **

**At The School** **James**

The school shook again. Seriously, what's wrong with this place? Then the fire alarm blew. Great, I just got to class and instantly the alarm blew. Ow, come on. The teacher guides us outside. Then we hear. Yes there was more screaming.

The rest of the class stood still and slowly started to turn and run walk back to class. A huge booming roar came from outside the door. Something was drawing me outside. I drew my last bit of courage and stepped through. What I saw changed my life forever.

**Chapter 5: Back at the quarry** **Grif**

Izzy: "You ready Grif?"

Grif: "You don't need to ask me twice."

We had just landed in the quarry itself and Dust cans have already surrounded us, man this is great. But they are as small as ever, they were around Izzy height, they standing like hungry monkeys at the zoo, with one arm hanging down to the floor. They were all crimson and wore nothing but underwear like shorts, black ones at that, nasty. They wore a black plain mask. But they would have looked quite scary without my powers. So they aren't a challenge since we have powers.

Oh yeah sorry, forgot to mention me and Izzy are Power Rangers. I'm the Green Griffin Ranger and Izzy's the Blue Phoenix Ranger, yeah it's awesome to be a Ranger.

Izzy and I go back to back.

Izzy: "Avoid the cannon!"

Grif: "Thanks for your words of advice but I …."

I didn't get to even my sentence when Izzy charged at the Dust cans. I sigh, classic Izzy, short and simple. Ha, I need to remember that. I charge at the Dust cans.

The Dust cans put their spears in front of them. I use my power and create a shield from my mind in front of me. They don't even make a scratch on me as I charge them and send them flying backwards. Two charge from my left with their fists, they make it too easy.

The first lunges at me with his, or is it 'its'? Anyway, it lunges at me with a left. I bob and weave out of his way until the other charges in his attack. I start to dodge them both. Weaving out of punches and letting them hit the air.

Izzy: "Hey! Don't just play with them."

I look over while still dodging and let me say Izzy is using her power, super speed, and destroying them one by one and dodging attacks. Wow Stan would have been have proud of her. She's become stronger than ever.

Then I start to notice that there are hundreds of them surrounding me. I called on the power of the Griffin. The Griffin told me to beat the snot out of them.

Grif: "Will do Griffin. GRIFFIN HAMMER!"

The Dust cans start to back away as a huge green hammer appears in my hands. It takes two hands to hold and a Cuboid like hammer with my Griffin chest on each end. The handle is green and a small weight at the other end for balance.

I look at the Dust Cans from before who attacked me and see them right in front of me cowering and trying to run away. I hold the hammer like a baseball and flung it at the Dust cans and run the opposite way and give the closest a roundhouse kick. The hammer flies at the two from before and deflects and hits more and more of them like a table hockey puck bouncing off the edges. There was one Dust can left cowering on the spot in front of me. I back flip as the Griffin Hammer spins and hits the Dust can in the chest which sends it flying backwards. I land and catch the handle of the Griffin Hammer in my right hand.

Izzy: "You took your time. What happened too much for you?"

Grif: "Just making the moment last."

The morpher began to vibrate. Looks like Gadget wanted to talk or the Commander, probably Gadget.

Gadget: "Hey guys. What's happening taking a break?"

Izzy: "No just finished them off."

Gadget: "You know the Dragon Zord's at the school, right? Wait there seems to be a huge power spike in the Dragon Zord's area. You should probably head back. Wouldn't want the school to be destroyed, right?"

Izzy: "We'll be right there Gadget."

Grif: "Ow, why can't we just give it a few minutes Izzy. Maybe a few teachers might get injured."

Izzy gave a light smile.

Izzy: "Not going to happen."

We are about to head out but a dark figure appears behind us and shouts.

Unknown: "So you're the Legend Force Rangers."

**Chapter 6** **Grif**

I turn and see the leader that Gadget described before, a Unicorn. It was around my height and had a unicorn looking body. Apart from the fact that this Unicorn wasn't the one you'd find on a little girl's wall, far from it, this Unicorn looked spat out from Action Man. It was standing two legs, I think they're legs ow well, and were covered in white armour leaving only a small part of stomach showing, also it's YELLOW. WHY YELLOW? It also a huge white staff and was the length of a car, but it wasn't as menacing since it was YELLOW.

Unicron: "You are as annoying as my master says. But I'm being rude; you don't even know who your destroyer is. The name's Unicron, Unicron the Amazing."

Grif: "More like Unicron the Annoying!"

Izzy shoots me a harsh look. She even shows some teeth, I think, you can't see under her helmet. It was like she was saying: 'You stupid idiot'. That's the Izzy we all know and get along with.

Grif: "Okay I'll let you do the jokes then. God! You don't have to whine about it!"

Izzy: "Grif giving up the jokes. Is this the end of the world?"

Unicron: "HEY! Stop ignoring me! If you ignore me anymore I…..I'll …. I'll just destroy you instead."

Unicron then just charged at us. A huge spear appeared in his right hand and took me by surprise as he dashed forwards. Unicron swung his spear like a baseball bat and sent me flying backwards. I rolled like a log when I crashed to the ground. I was automatically demorphed. I could barely move and just lay with my body flat and my face was facing the continuing was dodging Unicron's spear every time but wasn't able to land a hit. Unicron thrusted the spear at Izzy but she used her super speed to dash a couple yards away. Izzy then looked in my direction.

Izzy: "Can you get up?"

I tried to stand but collapsed back on the ground. How strong was Unicron? The other creatures had never even defeated me this badly. Unicron was on a completely different level from me and the look of it too much for Izzy too.

Izzy: "Alright time to end this! PHOENIX DAGGERS!"

In each hand appeared a blue dagger with a black handle that carved around her wrists. The dagger was made of an unknown white material with the symbol of the Phoenix tattooed on each side. Remember there are two so it's double trouble, ha rhyme.

Izzy used her super speed and charged at Unicron. Unicron threw his spear into the ground and crossed its arms. Izzy disappeared a few feet from Unicron. She was using her finishing move "**SUPER SPEED****". **

To put it simply all Super Speed is Izzy attacking from all angles in the blink of an eye causing massive damage with her Phoenix Daggers. Then whoever was the unlucky soul to take the hits is pretty much good a dead.

That was basically happening to Unicron but it just stood there. Every hit didn't even scratch Unicron. Izzy's attack was finished she slid next to me and knelt next to me.

Izzy: "It's over."

Then Izzy suddenly collapsed next to me. I try to stick my arms to soften her fall but I don't have the energy. Izzy like me is forced to de-morph but she was much more injured than I was with cuts, dirt and bruises all over her body. Her browny skin was darker than usual and her curley black hair was a mess, pretty much as usual so no difference. Her diamond blue eyes are shut by her eye lids. Izzy seems to be unconscious.

Unicron: "You Rangers were no trouble. Hmph and Master said you'd be a challenge."

Grif: "Who's this 'Master'?"

I try and get on my feet but they collapse under me. Unicron grabs his spear and starts heading in direction. I try to drag myself and Izzy away but it's no use. We were pretty much done for. So much for Power Rangers Legend Force they were a complete fail.

Unicron: "Now time to destroy the Rangers; once and for all."

A roar broke through the moment and we all paused and looked into the sky. Where the sun was in the big blue sky streaked a shadow which went from the left to the right but it was getting closer. Then a fire ball gets shot at Unicron, who dodges it. A dirt cloud surrounds the impact centre and a faint shadow is standing in the centre and surrounded by a red orb.

Unicron: "What…..What is… **WHAT IS THAT?**"

James: "The name's James Blaze. "

**Chapter 7** **James** **During The Fight At The Quarry **

How did I end up in this situation? Well when I walked out of the school a huge Red Dragon was sleeping on the football field. Yes a huge Red Dragon. It had a long thick neck, wait there's an easier way to do this.

LINK: apps/photos/photo?photoid=55939494

It basically looks like that but metal. Wow that saved hours of explanation. Thank the internet. Anyway back to the story, now sleeping Dragon plus human always equals dead human and full Dragon. So you think I would run away well I didn't have that in mind instead I headed towards the Dragon.

Most of you are thinking I must have lost some brain cells but something was pulling me towards the Dragon. It was a good and nerve racking feeling. I started walking towards the Dragon. When I was a few steps away my right hand started to glow with a red energy. With every step closer I made towards the Dragon more of my body started to glow. When I was standing next to the Dragon I could hear a Heartbeat and it breathe. I was so scared but so happy. Only one thing left. I lifted my right hand and touched the Dragon.

The Dragon started to stir. I backed away but then stepped next to started patting it like a dog. You would believe it but the Dragon's started to shake and the more I patted it.

Unknown: "Owwwww that is exactly what I need."

I stopped patting and turned to see if anyone was behind me, there wasn't.

James: "Who said that? Come on ANSWER ME!"

Dragon Zord: "Who am I? I am the Dragon Zord."

I turned back around and saw the Dragon's face right in front of me. I jumped a little.

Dragon Zord: "Who are you weakling? Are you an Ancient? If you are an Ancient I will burn you right now."

James: "Wait, hold it."

Dragon Zord: "Hold what?"

James: "It's a saying. I am not answering any more of your questions until you tell me why you can talk."

Dragon Zord: "I can't talk unless I am talking to the chosen Red. Which is you, for some reason."

James: "Chosen what?"

Dragon Zord: "I swear the chosen are getting more stupid each time. The Chosen is someone who I'm connected to in soul. When your Chosen you are destined to fight the Ancient, our enemy. It's dangerous and there's no way you might survive. But it's alright a new chosen will be picked to replace you. But you get incredible powers as well so it evens out. But just say yes. "

That's what the Dragon apparently said but I didn't pay attention because all I heard was: 'Destined…. get incredible powers.' Don't judge me, it's hard to focus when there's a giant Dragon Zord.

Dragon Zord: "So, is that a yes?"

James: "Errrrr….. Yeah okay. I'll do it."

Dragon Zord: "What is your name?"

James: "James Blaze."

Dragon Zord: "Well Weakling …"

The Dragon Zord cut off in mid-sentence and looked to the left and raised its head. The Dragon Zord stared into the distance. Then it turned its head back to me.

Dragon Zord: "We have to go!"

The Dragon Zord bit my hoodies hood and threw my up the air. I landed just behind the Dragon's head, which hurt. The Dragon Zord took off in an instant into the skies. I clung onto the ears.

It was a short trip as after 20 seconds of travelling in the skies

Dragon Zord: "Right here we go."

The Dragon Zord turned its back to the ground, from around 100 feet in the air, which caused me to fall. The Dragon Zord roared and dove down next to me. The red energy from before was completely surrounding me and the Dragon started to join into my body. Also what was happening was I was plummeting to the Earth, which I do not advise doing without a parachute. Anyway the Dragon Zord was combining with my body and it felt good, very good. The only difference with my body was a bulky strapped device on my right wrist. Then he said in my head.

Dragon Zord: "Now we are aiming for that yellow dot. Remember you have to land on the yellow dot or you won't survive."

James: "Thanks, I think."

Hitting the yellow dot was easier than I thought. Right in the middle of a huge quarry, also he wasn't hard to miss. This is amazing I kept thinking to myself. When we got closer to the yellow dot it seemed it was thrashing a blue and green thing. They were getting beat up badly.

I got caught up in their battle that I forgot about the hitting thing. I screamed like the Dragon as I entered the quarry through the sky and held out my right fist and the red energy surrounded me once again. As I get closer I ram my fist into the yellow monster's face. Then a small explosion appears where the contact takes place and I'm blinded for a second.

Dragon Zord: "Well done weakling. Now your power has been activated. Your will power is to be indestructible and is controlled by your will to fight. YOU ARE THE RED DRAGON RANGER."

**At an unknown location**

Gadget: "Commander! There's been a huge impact at the quarry."

Commander: "What is it?"

Gadget: "Search me. I can't get any anything on it and there's bad news."

Commander: "Say it already Gadget."

Gadget turned away from the keyboard. He had a sad expression on his face.

Gadget: "We can't get in touch with the team."

**Chapter 8** **James** **The quarry**

The monster thing: "What…..What is… **WHAT IS THAT**?"

James: "The name's James Blaze."

Grif: "Sta….. James get away Unicron it's too powerful."

I turn round and through a faint cloud of dust and notice a beat up Grif and a knocked out girl. What was her name again? Wait is it Izzy, or is it Jackie, no idea. But either way she looked to be in a bad condition and so did Grif. This 'Unicron' must be powerful. I started to get a little nervous but I felt happy that both of them were okay.

Dragon Zord: "Don't get nervous we can take this poser. Then the Unicorn can be released and then everyone's happy."

James: "How should we do that then?"

Grif: "James, don't just stand there talking to yourself get out of here!"

Obviously, Grif couldn't hear the Dragon Zord. As he said that he moved Izzy off of his and tried to stand but collapse when he gets on his feet. I run over to him.

Unicron: "Ha you're all weak."

James: "It's okay Grif, you don't need to help. I've got it."

I turn to face Unicron but Grif grabs the leg of my jeans. I look down at him.

Grif: "If you're going to fight make sure to finish him."

James: "Will do."

I take a couple of steps towards Unicron and stop myself a few metres before it.

Unicron: "So what will you do then human?"

I pause for a second; that I hadn't thought of.

Dragon Zord: "Let's do this together weakling."

James: "Will do Dragon Zord."

I then feel the power from before flowing through my body. I bring my right arm up and I look at it.

It looked like the lost galaxy ranger morpher that I had heard about once at the new world. But it was completely gold with a red button and the symbol of the Dragon where there should be a lightning design.

(Colour depends on the ranger colour)

I touched the red gem on the morpher. I don't know why it just felt natural.

James: "Legend Force!"

I touched the gem and threw both arms forward.

James: "Dragon Force!"

I was consumed in a red energy ball. A second later it faded and Unicron looked surprised. I had been transformed into a Red Ranger. I was completely red with a dragon symbol on my chest and Dragon face on my mask and a downwards B black visor.

Unicron: "You're the Red Ranger. So what makes you so special then?"

I stare right at him.

James: "I'm going to beat you that's what. Dragon Lance!"

In my hands appeared a red lance.

Link: . /-y42sjxa4J5M/UPcQxdO4CHI/AAAAAAAAAuo/cpoz40_tTxc/s1600/Weapon4-LanceFinal+

It felt like I was full of power and it flowing through my body kind of like… well it felt like power.

Unicron charged at me with a spear and through instinct I dodged to the left and somehow avoided the attacks. I then thrusted the lance at Unicron. Which he avoided. Unicron jumped backwards away from me.

Unicron: "Okay so maybe you're good but not as good as me."

Unicron got into a battle position.

Unicron: "**SPEAR...**"

?: "Unicron stop this!"

Unicron: "Minotaurous! What are you doing here?"

A black Minotaur monster appeared at the top of the mine. Mintaurous looks right at me.

Minotaurous: "Red Ranger you will be lucky to survive today. Unicron retreat back to Master right now!"

Unicron: "Anything for master Minotaurous."

The two then disappeared into separate black portals and immediately shut behind them. I instantly de-morph. I run over and check up on Grif and the rude girl. But they weren't there. They had disappeared.

James: "Where did they go?"

Dragon: "Don't worry I think I know where they went."

Next Time:

**All For One**


End file.
